


picking up trash in dresses

by Drumming_Song



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumming_Song/pseuds/Drumming_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур и Альфред живут вместе, а Франcис и Мэттью — в квартире напротив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [picking up trash in dresses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103121) by fireblazie. 



> Примечание автора: время действия – 2018 год. Дата кажется произвольной, но мне хотелось, чтобы мальчики смотрели определённый эпизод Доктора Кто, выпущенный в 2007 году, когда им было восемь и девять лет
> 
> Примечание переводчика: переведено на ФБ-2014 для команды Хеталии. Перевод повторный. Название — цитата из песни Джейсона Мраза «A Beautiful Mess»: «Hey, what a beautiful mess this is, // it's like picking up trash in dresses» — «Какое же это прекрасное недоразумение, // всё равно что выносить мусор в вечернем платье». Спасибо сайту www.amalgama-lab.com за переводы песен. Перевод стихотворения взят отсюда: http://samlib.ru/n/nejt_w_s/icarry_your_heart_with_me.shtml

_i.  
_  
Альфред знаком с Мэттью с выпускного класса, но только шапочно. Он помнит, что они вместе ходили на английский, но, сказать по правде, сейчас это теряется в тумане: воспоминания о безмолвном силуэте за последней партой почти испарились.  
  
Артура Альфред знает не намного лучше: они дальние родственники, познакомились, когда семья Альфреда поехала в Англию, летом, когда ему стукнуло восемь. Он не очень-то и хотел ехать, но родители настояли.  
  
Они не особо старались поддерживать связь, но однажды мама сообщила, что Артур переехал в Штаты, живёт здесь уже пару лет и, к тому же, учится в университете, в который поступил Альфред. И, — о, да, представь себе, — у него есть свободная комната. На следующий день Альфред позвонил ему (даже живя в Америке два года, Артур оставался настолько британцем, что приходилось сдерживать смех), собрал вещи и одним прекрасным августовским днём, наконец, переехал.  
  
В тот же вечер Артур предупредил его:  
  
— Не ходи в квартиру напротив. Там живёт странный тип. Опасный.  
  
— Правда? Он… что, всё так плохо? — переспросил Альфред с неприкрытым опасением.  
  
— Абсолютно ужасающий, — пробормотал Артур.  
  
Поэтому Мэттью — последний, кого Альфред ожидал там увидеть. Какой-то белокурый парень помог ему дотащить чемоданы и коробки до входной двери. Альфред вспомнил его, окликнул, — Мэтт, не Мэттью, — и тот улыбнулся в ответ, тепло и слегка удивлённо.  
  
Артур уж точно не обрадовался, однако и не слишком расстроился от такого поворота, а Франсис — близкий друг семьи Уильямс — оказался более чем приветлив. Поэтому жильцы квартир 302 (Артур и Альфред) и 303 (Франсис и Мэттью) смогли стать друзьями.  
  
В какой-то момент они перестали запирать двери. Ведь никто не станет возражать, если завалиться в комнату, не постучав даже из вежливости. Они стали знакомыми, а потом и друзьями — и даже семьёй — необыкновенно естественно и незаметно, связывая друг друга общей едой, мебелью и музыкой.  
  
За первый год соседства они окончательно стали частью жизни друг друга — четыре горошины в стручке загромождённых гостиных и кухонь.

_ii.  
_  
Альфред и Мэттью учатся на втором курсе, Артур — на третьем, а Франсис — на четвёртом. Это значит, что уже в декабре, даже не в мае, Франсис выпускается.  
  
Но до декабря ещё целых три месяца, потому Альфред считает, что всё нормально: у них ещё уйма времени, чтобы расслабляться и тусить, как настоящие братаны. К тому же, Франсис вряд ли уедет далеко — они смогут видеться время от времени и снова становиться глупыми беспечными мальчишками. Словно ничего не изменилось.

_iii.  
_  
По понедельникам и пятницам после обеда Альфред стоит на кассе в «Макдоналдс» в университетском ресторанном дворике. Когда-то он жарил картофель-фри, но недолго: съедать он стал больше, чем готовить, и управляющий послал его на передовую. И не зря: ради обезоруживающей улыбки Альфреда люди выстраиваются в очереди длиннее, чем в «Вендис» и «Тако Белл». Вместе взятых.  
  
Альфред, впрочем, этого не замечает. Его больше волнует, сможет ли он забрать домой остатки еды.  
  
В пятницу на работу к Альфреду приходят Артур и Франсис. Артур безразлично разглядывает пёстрое меню, Франсис с улыбкой заказывает наггетсы и картофель-фри с дополнительным кетчупом.  
  
— Когда ты освободишься? — спрашивает он многозначительно. Артур за его спиной закатывает глаза.  
  
— В пять, — ухмыляется Альфред в ответ. — А что? Есть планы?  
  
— Не то чтобы прямо планы, просто ужин с соседями по комнате. Невыносимо скучная компания.  
  
Альфред смеется, ставит кетчуп на поднос и вручает в протянутые руки Франсиса.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты переживёшь.  
  
Артур громко фыркает, следуя за Франсисом, и Альфред смотрит, как они садятся за столик в углу и приступают к еде.  
  
Потом он снова принимает заказы и считает мелочь — но не перестаёт думать об этих двоих. То и дело поглядывая в их сторону, он подмечает, как они делятся наггетсами и картошкой, макая их в одну мисочку с кетчупом.  
  
А потом Франсис говорит что-то, от чего Артур краснеет густо, до самых ушей. Франсис звонко смеется, и Артур швыряет испачканную в кетчупе салфетку ему в лицо.  
  
Альфред хихикает и принимает следующий заказ.  
  
_iv.  
_  
Альфред открывает правду так же, как делает всё остальное — случайно, неуклюже, сболтнув первое, что пришло на ум.  
  
— Мне вот интересно, — начинает он, внезапно оторвавшись от конспектов по физике, — почему вы не живете вместе? В смысле, пока не въехали мы с Мэттом, вы двое уже жили тут. Вы могли бы разделить квартплату пополам, но зачем-то снимаете разные комнаты. Почему так?  
  
Франсис машет рукой с пренебрежением.  
  
— Мы пробовали. Не вышло.  
  
Альфред с любопытством смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты о чём?  
  
— Не получилось, — эхом отзывается Артур, будто издалека. — Не забивай голову. Это было давным-давно.  
  
Альфред уже открывает рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, но Мэттью, перехватив его взгляд, многозначительно качает головой. Дважды. И Альфред замолкает. Он найдёт ответы позже.  
  
_v._  
  
Примерно через полчаса они едут на занятия, притиснутые друг к другу в автобусе.  
  
— Что ты хотел узнать? — спрашивает Мэттью тихо.  
  
— Что произошло, когда Франсис и Артур жили вместе? — спрашивает Альфред. — Что за чушь про «у нас не вышло»?  
  
— Ну… — Мэттью, кажется, немного смущён. — Слушай, ты должен поклясться, что ничего не скажешь. Пообещай мне.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — нетерпеливо говорит Альфред.  
  
— Франсис и Артур… они встречались.  
  
— Что?  
  
Голос Альфреда звучит непривычно высоко. Прочистив горло, он переспрашивает:  
  
— Ещё раз, что?  
  
— Это было до того, как мы поступили в универ, — говорит Мэттью. — Артур был на первом курсе, а Франсис — на втором, и они как-то пересеклись — может, на занятиях… не знаю. Франсису тогда как раз нужен был сосед по комнате, а у Артура были проблемы с общежитием. В какой-то момент они начали встречаться, но…  
  
Он беспомощно пожимает плечами.  
  
— Артур съехал в конце семестра. Но единственная квартира, которую он мог себе позволить, была напротив той самой. Пришлось снять её.  
  
Альфред замолкает ненадолго, позволяя информации усвоиться.  
  
— Как думаешь, поэтому они не ладят?  
  
— М-м, — Мэттью прячет руки в карманы своей бесформенной толстовки, — я слышал, что они всегда себя так вели.  
  
— Ха. Так почему они расстались?  
  
— В том-то и дело, — задумчиво произносит Мэттью, — У них, видимо, действительно не получилось. Вместе они оказались невыносимы. Решение было обоюдным.  
  
Задумавшись, Альфред понимает, что в этом есть смысл — Франсис и Артур жили как кошка с собакой. Они постоянно критиковали друг друга, играли на нервах и ругались из-за сущих мелочей. Конечно, бывали моменты — редкие, ценные, почти невидимые, как игла в стоге сена, — когда они ладили. Но редкие моменты — это не то, что может спасти отношения.  
  
— А ты откуда об этом знаешь? Почему мне об этом никто не сказал? — спрашивает Альфред.  
  
— Ты и не спрашивал. Да и внимания никогда не обращал, — слегка раздраженно отвечает Мэттью.  
  
— Неправда, — возражает Альфред слабо, уже подхваченный новой мыслью. — Эй, а может быть... ну, может быть, Франсис ему изменял?  
  
Развернувшись, Мэттью прожигает его гневным взглядом.  
  
— Он не такой! — его голос крепнет. — Я знаю, что он ветреный — поверь мне, я в курсе. Но он ни за что не стал бы изменять. Поэтому не говори о нём так. Не смей. Он и твой друг тоже!  
  
Альфред сглатывает, пристыженный.  
  
— Да, я… извини.  
  
Мэттью всё ещё хмурится, когда автобус подъезжает к корпусу физического факультета.  
  
— Твоя остановка, — напоминает он, видя, что Альфред не двигается с места.  
  
— А? Да, ага. Пообедаем сегодня? — спрашивает он с надеждой, застыв в проходе.  
  
— Может быть, — бормочет Мэттью. — Я тебе напишу.  
  
Ал выходит из автобуса, его голова словно в тумане. Мэттью нечасто увидишь таким сердитым, а от его отчаянного желания защитить Франсиса в груди что-то болезненно сжимается. Странно. Такое с Альфредом впервые.  
  
_vi._  
  
Артур и Франсис сегодня опять в ссоре.  
  
Ругаются они смешно: Артур ведёт себя отвратительно со всеми, огрызаясь и кусаясь, как разъярённый аллигатор, и проливая кровь ради того, чтобы пролить кровь. А Франсис — Франсис его изводит и всегда знает, куда целиться — он будто составил карту психики Артура и теперь специально бросает наточенные дротики в самые уязвимые места. Это завораживает и пугает.  
  
А потом — Альфред никогда не понимает, как — они просто останавливаются. Артур снова становится нормальным, то есть ведёт себя как козёл только с теми, кто этого заслуживает, и больше не похож на бомбу с часовым механизмом. Франсис всё ещё подкалывает Артура, но не так прицельно и выверенно, явно больше по привычке.  
  
Иногда Альфред видит, как они украдкой смотрят друг на друга. Франсис — когда Артур погружён в просмотр новой серии Шерлока на «Би-би-си Америка»; Артур — когда Франсис делает карандашные наброски. Он думает, что это какой-то тайный язык, зашифрованный чистым упрямством и понятный только им.  
vii.  
Сегодня Альфред ненавидит французский так же сильно, как ненавидит брокколи, шпинат и призраков.  
  
Франсис и Мэттью всегда говорили по-французски — перешептывались за спинами Альфреда и Артура, переписывались, изредка даже оставляли франкоязычные записи на Фейсбуке. Раньше Альфред и не обращал на это внимания. Напротив, бесило это именно Артура, который, кстати говоря, пытался учить немецкий, пока ему не надоели гилбертовы шуточки о его акценте, и испанский, пока его окончательно не достали самодовольные исправления от Антонио.  
  
Но дело в том, что, по крайней мере, сегодня Альфред ненавидит французский…  
  
Начинается всё невинно: на перемене Альфред и Мэттью сидят вдвоём в библиотеке. Всё рушится, когда на телефон Мэттью приходит сообщение.  
  
Он смеётся, читая его, очень искренне и привычно. Альфред ощущает себя брошенным и одиноким и спрашивает:  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— А? Да так, ничего. Ты не поймёшь, — говорит Мэттью.  
  
Это бесит Альфреда сильнее, чем он может признать, поэтому он тянется через стол и отбирает у Мэттью телефон, на экране которого маячит сообщение на том самом языке с его гласными, непонятными закорючками и непроизносимыми словами. Он молча отдаёт телефон обратно.  
  
— Я могу перевести, — нерешительно предлагает Мэттью, чувствуя напряжение, — но по-английски это бессмыслица.  
  
— Да нормально, — убеждает его Альфред, даже если это и не так.  
  
Когда вечером он приходит домой, Артур сразу улавливает его настроение:  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Ненавижу французский, — бормочет Альфред.  
  
Артур одобрительно кивает.  
  
— Молодец. Я хорошо обучил тебя.  
_  
viii.  
_  
Пианино Франсиса стоит в углу гостиной, блестящую поверхность инструмента регулярно полируют. Играть Франсис начинает по настроению: отрывки из джаза и классики перемежаются инструментальными каверами на Битлз и бродвейскими мюзиклами.  
  
Однако играет он нечасто, и музыка в их квартире раздается в основном из подключенных к колонкам iPod-ов. Музыка льётся из динамиков, когда они пытаются прочесть задания, отчёты и математические задачи, разложенные на полу гостиной.  
  
Сегодняшний вечер Альфред и Франсис проводят в квартире последнего: Мэттью всё ещё на хоккейной тренировке, а Артур — на занятиях.  
  
Альфред потягивается и громко зевает, отворачиваясь от компьютера. Из динамиков доносится голос Нэта Кинга Коула, а угольный карандаш Франсиса скрипит по бумаге.  
  
Альфред решает, что ему нужно немного отдохнуть, сохраняет отчет и поднимается с крутящегося стула.  
  
— Что рисуешь? — спрашивает он. Он не особо разбирается в искусстве, но ценит Ван Гога, Пикассо и Моне и всегда восхищается работами Франсиса — всеми этими нечёткими линиями и изысканными оттенками. Артур критикует их, как только может, но Альфред знает, что ему они тоже нравятся.  
  
— Готовлю итоговый проект заранее, — бодро отвечает Франсис, — Хочешь посмотреть?  
  
Альфред смотрит на грубый карандашный набросок, заинтересованно склонив голову. Он кажется смутно знакомым. Возможно, это силуэт, но Альфред не уверен.  
  
— Э-э… — тянет он, — и… и что же это?  
  
— Поймёшь, когда я закончу, — загадочно улыбается Франсис.  
  
Альфред ухмыляется.  
  
— Ясное дело, — с лёгкостью соглашается он. — Жду не дождусь.  
  
Он уходит на кухню за сэндвичем — Франсис остаётся один. Когда он возвращается, тот всё ещё сидит, склонившись над работой, захваченный каждой мелочью.  
  
Нэт Кинг Коул поёт: «Take my heart, but please don't break it…», и Альфред возвращается к отчёту.  
  
_ix._  
  
В ночь на субботу — или даже субботним утром — Альфред вырубается на диване в квартире Франсиса и Мэттью.  
  
Такое нередко случается — они постоянно засыпают друг у друга дома, пользуются ванными и берут друг у друга еду. Но вот что необычно, так это звуки музыки, приглушённые, тихие — нажата левая педаль*.  
  
Это «Blue Moon» Ричарда Роджерса — сначала звучит неловко исполненное сопровождение, а затем мелодия, явно сыгранная более искусно.  
  
Альфред сонно приоткрывает глаза и видит двоих, сидящих за пианино.  
  
— Расслабься, — говорит один из них, — ты не попадаешь в ноты.  
  
— Я и не напрягаюсь, — отвечает другой. — Помолчи.  
  
Альфред улыбается, переворачивается и засыпает под звуки музыки.  
Примечание к части  
Левая педаль используется для ослабления звучания фортепиано.  
  
_x._  
  
Мэттью открывает дверь в их квартиру, шагает к дивану и плюхается между Артуром и Альфредом.  
  
И Альфред краснеет.  
  
Краснеет!  
  
Потому что на Мэттью пижама — фланелевые штаны и мешковатая футболка с кленовыми листьями — и выглядит он взъерошенным, сонным, очаровательным, сердитым. И, господи, ты не можешь думать так о соседе напротив, Ал, ну же…  
  
— Что такое? Поссорились? — спрашивает Артур, не сводя глаз с телевизора.  
  
— М-м. Нет, — неразборчиво бормочет Мэттью, — это всё я. Он предупредил меня с утра, что приведёт кое-кого, но я забыл, — он прислоняется к Артуру и уютно устраивает голову на его плече, выглядя сонно, как медведь, готовый впасть в спячку.  
  
— И он выгнал тебя из квартиры. Как обычно, — фыркает Артур.  
  
— Не говори так, — сонно возражает Мэттью, — он хороший.  
  
— Хм, — но Артур всё равно прислоняется щекой к макушке Мэттью. Тот прикрывает глаза.  
  
И Альфред думает: «Господи, Мэттью, какая же ты потаскуха — защищаешь одного, а обжимаешься с другим». И тотчас же стыдится своих мыслей.  
  
А потом в голову приходит другая, не до конца сформировавшаяся мысль: иррациональное желание протянуть руку, притянуть Мэттью к себе и положить его голову на плечо.  
  
Ал тут же прячет ладони под себя.  
  
_xi._  
  
Наутро Ал вылезает из постели и выходит из комнаты, решительно игнорируя спящего в гостиной.  
  
И тут же вздёргивает бровь от того, что Артур, словно пронырливая домохозяйка, подглядывает за своими соседями сквозь жалюзи.  
  
— Чего смотришь? — спрашивает он, становясь рядом с ним у окна.  
  
Артур подскакивает.  
  
— Ты б хоть пошумел там, не знаю. У меня чуть инфаркт не случился.  
  
Альфред не обращает на него внимания, всецело поглощенный происходящим за окном.  
  
— Ничего не вижу, — медленно произносит он.  
  
— Там и смотреть не на что, — говорит Артур, направляясь на кухню. — Мне просто показалось, что там какой-то шум, вот и всё.  
  
Альфред не спорит, но остаётся там же, всё ещё заинтригованный. Через мгновение дверь квартиры напротив отворяется, и оттуда выходит длинноногая брюнетка. Франсис медленно целует её перед тем, как она спускается по лестнице. Франсис захлопывает дверь.  
  
— Хм, — произносит Альфред.  
  
_xii._  
  
Живя бок о бок, нужно помнить о том, что если простывает кто-то один, практически неизбежно заболевают и остальные.  
  
В этом году первым хрипеть, сопеть и кашлять начинает Мэттью. Франсис готовит куриный суп-лапшу, и Мэттью улыбается — впервые за весь день. Альфред замечает это и задумывается.  
  
На следующий день он сам готовит суп, пробует его — а вдруг испортил? — и готовится накрывать на стол по приходу Мэттью.  
  
Мэттью с благодарной улыбкой принимает миску из его рук, а Ал сидит у его кровати и нерешительно смотрит, как тот опустошает тарелку. Его постель усыпана смятыми бумажными платочками, а нос покраснел.  
  
— Выглядишь, как Рудольф, — дразнит его Альфред, и Мэтт морщится в ответ.  
  
Услышав их голоса, Франсис заглядывает в комнату.  
  
— Что это? Надеюсь, не артурова стряпня?  
  
— Не-е-е, всё моё, — с гордостью заверяет его Альфред, — попробуй-ка.  
  
Франсис приносит с кухни чистую ложку, набирает супа и подносит ко рту.  
  
— Хм. Неплохо. Хоть ты и слегка пересолил, — говорит он.  
  
— Да ничего, — спешит убедить Альфреда Мэттью, — мне понравилось.  
  
— Понял? Ему понравилось, — Альфред ликует, невероятно довольный собой.  
  
Франсис смотрит на него долгим, изучающим взглядом, а затем самодовольно улыбается.  
  
— О, понятно.  
  
Мэттью моргает.  
  
— Понятно что?  
  
— Ничего, — беззаботно отвечает Франсис и меняет тему.  
  
Следующей жертвой становится Франсис, а следом и Артур. Они оба заболевают на выходных и молчаливо нарекают квартиру Франсиса и Мэттью лазаретом. Артур приносит с собой Чосера и тетрадь по истории.  
  
В этот раз Альфред и Мэттью решают приготовить курицу с рисовым гарниром, но Алу надоедает ждать, пока доварится рис, и он убегает из кухни, как только Мэтт отворачивается.  
  
В гостиной пусто, потому он идёт в сторону комнаты Франсиса. Дверь закрыта.  
  
— Нет, не трогай, — голос Франсиса на фоне музыки, игравшей на чьём-то ноутбуке, прозвучал резко. Альфред замирает перед самой дверью.  
  
— В чём дело? — огрызается Артур, но хрипотца скрадывает часть недовольства. — Ты же всегда показывал мне свои наброски.  
  
— Это другое, — говорит Франсис, — это моя итоговая работа. Дипломная, понимаешь. Не хочу, чтоб её видели незаконченной.  
  
— Хорошо, — недовольно произносит Артур, и они замолкают.  
  
Альфред, стараясь не шуметь, пробирается на кухню, обдумывая услышанное. Франсис без проблем показал ему свою работу — даже если тогда это были грубые наброски.  
  
Когда Альфред возвращается, Мэттью уже накладывает рис в миски.  
  
— Вот ты где. Поможешь мне с этим?  
  
Альфред подходит ближе.  
  
— Кажется, они ругаются, — говорит он.  
  
— Тоже мне новости, — поживает плечами Мэттью.  
  
Они останавливаются перед комнатой Франсиса, и Альфред, не обращая внимания на приглушенные голоса из-за двери, хочет постучаться, но Мэттью дергается и хватает его ладонь. Альфред распахивает глаза и замирает, стараясь запомнить тепло и силу Мэттью.  
  
— …про нас, — немного неуверенно говорит Артур.  
  
— Вместе нам было ужасно, — отвечает Франсис после небольшой паузы, — все так говорили, помнишь?  
  
Артур тихо смеётся.  
  
— Ты сильно растолстел.  
  
— А ты был весь в прыщах. Они затмили твои брови.  
  
— Жалко смотреть было, — бормочет Артур.  
  
— Безусловно, — соглашается Франсис.  
  
— Но было и хорошее, — тихо говорит Артур.  
  
Снова пауза.  
  
— Да, — вздыхает Франсис, погружённый в воспоминания, — было.  
  
Артур надолго замолкает, а потом произносит:  
  
— Ты вспоминал об этом?  
  
Франсис колеблется, и Альфред уже решает, что ответа не последует, но он произносит:  
  
— Наверное, чаще, чем стоило бы, — признаётся он.  
  
После этого они не произносят ни слова, и тишину нарушают лишь звуки музыки, играющей в комнате. Смущённый, Альфред в упор смотрит на Мэттью, а тот всё ещё держит его за руку.  
  
Музыка резко обрывается, и дом погружается в неловкую, неуютную тишину.  
  
Мэттью первым приходит в себя. Он отпускает руку Альфреда и жестом указывает на кухню. Альфред следует за ним. Подслушанный разговор всё ещё крутится в голове, ладонь до сих пор покалывает от прикосновения Мэттью. Он трясет рукой, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения бегущих по коже мурашек, но оно не исчезает.  
  
_xiii._  
  
Воскресным днём Альфред, пришедший к Франсису и Мэтту без предупреждения, слышит, как кто-то тихо — и красиво — играет на фортепиано.  
  
Музыка кажется смутно знакомой («Think of Me» из Призрака Оперы, как позже выяснится), и он идёт в сторону гостиной, чтобы послушать.  
  
За фортепиано Франсис, он играет по памяти: пюпитр перед ним пуст. Артур, его единственный слушатель, сидит на диване, опершись о подлокотник, на коленях у него толстая книга. Кажется, что он поглощён чтением, а на музыку внимания не обращает.  
  
Франсис перестаёт играть — эхом отдаётся последний аккорд. Он убирает руки с клавиатуры и поворачивается к Артуру. В тот же миг Артур отрывается от книги, и на его лице мелькает тень улыбки. Франсис признательно кивает.  
  
«У нас не вышло», — сказали они Альфреду.  
  
Может быть, у них не вышло, потому что они сами просто не дали отношениям ни единого шанса, думает Альфред.  
xiv.  
Франсис сообщает новости без лишнего шума, будто это и вправду пришлось к слову.  
  
— После защиты дипломной я еду в Париж, — говорит он однажды вечером за ужином.  
  
Глаза Альфреда распахиваются, он силится выговорить хоть слово с набитым ртом и давится. Мэттью не кажется удивленным и дотягивается до Альфреда, чтобы похлопать его по спине.  
  
Но Артур говорит только:  
  
— Да скатертью дорога, чёрт побери, — и накладывает себе карри. Франсис тихо смеётся.  
  
— Ты будешь скучать по мне, — обещает он, — гарантирую.  
  
— Держи карман шире, — парирует Артур.  
  
_xv.  
_  
— Ты разве не будешь скучать? — спрашивает Альфред после ухода Франсиса и Мэттью, подловив Артура в ванной.  
  
— Не особо, — отвечает тот и выдавливает на щётку полоску зубной пасты.  
  
— Но… без Франсиса же будет тоска зелёная, — взвывает Альфред. — Всё будет по-другому.  
  
Артур заинтересованно косится на него.  
  
— Ты знал, что, в конце концов, он окончит университет и уедет. Почему ты так удивлён? — он водит щёткой по зубам и поэтому говорит невнятно. — Я и не представлял, насколько ты к нему привязан.  
  
— Ну, он наш друг, — резонно замечает Альфред, — и мне показалось, что, м-м, ведь вы двое…  
  
Артур замирает. Альфред ожидает криков и, возможно, мотка туалетной бумаги в лицо, но Артур лишь хмурится и отвечает:  
  
— Мы не… того. Он идиот.  
  
— В смысле, больше не того? — осторожно, но настойчиво интересуется Альфред.  
  
Всё ещё чистящий зубы Артур хмурится.  
  
— Мэтт мне рассказал, — признаётся Ал. — Я просто… мне кажется, вы бы хорошо смотрелись вместе.  
  
Артур сверлит его взглядом, но в этот раз Альфред терпит.  
  
Он сплёвывает в раковину и полощет рот. Вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
— Мы тоже так думали. Что, даже несмотря на ссоры, мы сможем быть вместе, — он замирает, поглощённый воспоминаниями. — Но не смогли, — наконец произносит он, — не получилось.  
  
Артур закрывает дверь ванной, и Альфред уходит в свою комнату. «Не получилось» начинает казаться самым жалким в мире оправданием.  
Примечание к части  
дорогие читатели, переводчик сильно слоупок, и только сейчас заметил, что пропустил целый кусок текста. мне очень, очень стыдно  
xvi.  
— Ты что, совсем не будешь по нему скучать? — снова гнёт свою линию Альфред. На часах — полпервого ночи, Артур черкает что-то в блокноте, глаза его прикрыты.  
  
— Может быть, по его макарунам, — сдаётся Артур, и его сонный смех подсказывает Альфреду, что он имеет в виду на самом деле.  
  
_xvii.  
_  
Сессия лавиной обрушивается на них. Альфред обнаруживает себя погребенным под лабораторными работами и экзаменами, и у него нет времени волноваться о том, что же происходит с Франсисом и Артуром, и о том, почему он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, когда Мэттью рядом.  
  
Никому из них она не приносит ничего хорошего. Напряжение оказывается слишком сильным: они ругаются по каждому пустяку почти беспрерывно и потому ненадолго оставляют друг друга в одиночестве. В ближайшие две недели они с головой уходят в работу: Артур как сумасшедший строчит на своём ноуте, а вокруг него разбросаны книги; Франсис наконец-то делает выбор между акрилом и акварелью в пользу последнего и строит вокруг своего мольберта баррикаду из газет и книг по истории искусства, укрываясь от пытливых взглядов. Мэттью работает попеременно над практикой и заданием по социологии, а Альфред решает задачи по физике, допечатывая итоговый отчёт по микробиологии.  
  
Франсис готовит две запеканки и оставляет их в холодильнике: они в любой момент могут разогреть себе порцию, он же не может позволить им жить две недели на одних макаронах. По утрам Мэттью, если успевает, готовит блинчики и оставляет их и кувшинчик с кленовым сиропом на столе. К полудню тарелка всегда пустеет.  
  
И когда череда экзаменов и курсовых наконец оказывается позади, они, измождённые, но свободные, проводят вечер четверга у Артура и Альфреда.  
  
— Защита в эту субботу, — бормочет Франсис, небрежно приложив руку ко лбу. — Кто-нибудь придёт?  
  
Мэттью и Альфред кивают, и в тот же момент Артур произносит:  
  
— Нет, в воскресенье утром у меня самолёт. Я же тебе говорил.  
  
Франсис хитро улыбается.  
  
— Получается, это наша последняя ночь вместе?  
  
Артур закатывает глаза.  
  
Чтобы побороть тоскливый настрой, Альфред поспешно говорит:  
  
— А давайте устроим ночёвку! Места всем хватит. Спать можем на диване, в мешках, кажется, у нас и матрас был…  
  
— Последние недели я провёл, сгорбившись за столом. Я хочу поспать в нормальной… — возражает Артур, но Мэттью и Альфред смотрят на него так умоляюще, что в конце концов он сдаётся.  
  
Этой ночью Франсис, Артур, Альфред и Мэтт засыпают в гостиной: в спальных мешках, на матрасах и в ворохе одеял.  
  
Утром Альфред обнаруживает, что его голова лежит на плече Мэттью. Футболка Мэттью съехала, обнажив ключицы. Смущённый увиденным, Альфред быстро отворачивается.  
  
Франсис и Артур ещё спят, устроившись на приличном расстоянии друг от друга: можно дотянуться рукой, но они этого не делают. При взгляде на них Альфреду становится грустно, и он снова отворачивается, решая принять душ первым.  
  
К тому времени, как он выходит из душа, Артур уже суетится на кухне, делая чай. Альфред садится, чтобы понаблюдать за ним.  
  
— Во сколько самолёт? — спрашивает он.  
  
— В одиннадцать тридцать, — отвечает Артур, рассеянно помешивая чай. — Надо выехать через час.  
  
— Тебя подвезти? — вдруг спрашивает Альфред. — Франсис бы мог.  
  
— Нет, меня подвезёт Кику. Он вылетает примерно в то же время.  
  
— Ох, — только расстроено и говорит Альфред.  
  
Без пяти девять в дверь тихо и вежливо постучали. Конечно же, это Кику, и Артур относит чемоданы к двери, перепроверяет, всё ли на месте. Мэттью настаивает, чтобы он съел ещё блинчик, всего один, а Альфред в квартире напротив пытается выкурить Франсиса из душа — он всегда моется вечность, а Артур уже уезжает, разве нельзя уложить волосы попозже, ради всего святого…  
  
— Ладно, хорошего вам отдыха, — слышит он голос Артура. — Э, мне уже пора. Увидимся в январе.  
  
— Но Франсис же… — возражает Альфред, подбегая к двери. — Ты должен и с ним попрощаться. Может, подождёшь?  
  
— Я опоздаю на самолёт, — отвечает Артур, скривившись, и пересекает лестничную клетку, проходит мимо Альфреда к ванной, колотит в дверь и кричит: — Эй, лягушатник, я уезжаю!  
  
Шум воды стихает, но дверь не открывается.  
  
— Правда? Ну, хорошо. Постарайся не расклеиться без меня.  
  
И душ снова включается.  
  
Артур возвращается за сумками. Он в последний раз машет на прощание, а Кику вежливо улыбается и закрывает за ними дверь.  
  
Она закрывается тихо. Альфред смотрит в окно, но Артур не оборачивается.  
  
Франсис выходит из ванной ровно через две минуты, принося с собой аромат лаванды.  
  
— Ой, мы разминулись? — беспечно интересуется он.  
  
— Ты это специально, — бормочет Мэттью.  
  
— Не глупи, — говорит Франсис, досушивая волосы полотенцем. — Зачем бы мне это делать?  
  
Но в этот день он говорит громче и улыбается шире, чем обычно. Альфред замечает, как он заглядывает в пустую комнату Артура с нечитаемым выражением лица, но это быстро, слишком быстро проходит, словно ничего и не было.  
  
_xviii.  
_  
Франсис защищается в субботу и уходит буквально через десять минут после окончания церемонии.  
  
Он заключает их обоих в объятия, умудрившись сбежать от Гилберта и Антонио, и на секунду замирает, оторвавшись от Альфреда, на долю секунды вытягивает шею, словно хочет кого-то найти…  
  
Он улыбается напоследок, идёт к стоянке — Гилберт должен отвезти его в аэропорт — и уезжает.  
  
И Альфред, угрюмый и удручённый происходящим, хмурится, потому что всё не должно было закончиться так. Просто не должно. Он точно не знает, как, но не так отчаянно, ужасно, глупо… неправильно.


	2. Chapter 2

_интерлюдия._  
  
  
Первая встреча Артура и Франсиса без труда описывается словами «вечеринка», «куча выпивки» и «пьяный перепих».  
  
На самом деле, это не так: это была их, по крайней мере, вторая встреча.  
  
Впервые же они встретились в аудитории в корпусе общественных наук в середине семестра — Артуру пришлось посещать занятия с другой группой, потому что он пропустил прошлую лекцию. Он сел на первое попавшееся свободное место, ничем не отличающееся от остальных.  
  
— Извините, но это моё место.  
  
Артур поднял на него взгляд, не впечатлившись:  
  
— Что-то я не вижу нигде подписи.  
  
— И правда, — сказал незнакомец, — но я сидел здесь с начала семестра, и это место мне полюбилось.  
  
— Отвали, — сорвался Артур, и нарушитель спокойствия, очевидно, сдавшись, оставил его в покое и обманчиво беззаботно уселся прямо позади Артура.  
  
А потом он стал шуметь так громко, как только возможно, не привлекая внимания профессора: стучал ручкой по спинке стула Артура, без конца прочищал горло, дышал громче, чем нужно было, даже ткнул Артура в шею пару раз. К концу лекции Артур был готов вырвать все до единого волосы — не свои, конечно же, а незнакомца — в бессильной ярости.  
  
И всё могло бы остаться мимолётным знакомством на почве взаимной неприязни — о нём бы и не вспомнили.  
  
Но вышло иначе. По причинам, непонятным даже ему самому, когда следующим вечером на вечеринке Франсис увидел хмурого первокурсника с косматыми бровями, он сел напротив, вывел из себя, втянул в разговор, и — это было неизбежно — отвёз его к себе. С утра Артур хрипло ворчал на Франсиса, пока тот готовил болтунью, а всё случившееся – секс по пьяни и удивительно не-неловкие утренние посиделки — повторялись не единожды в течение двух недель без единого намёка на что-то большее со стороны их обоих.  
  
До того момента, как однажды ночью абсолютно трезвый, вызывающе глядящий из-под ещё более вызывающих бровей Артур не объявился на пороге, а Франсис, улыбаясь облегчённо и не-совсем-влюблённо, не смог не впустить его.  
  
Но Альфред никак не мог знать этого, и можно сказать, что всё это для него было посторонней информацией.


	3. Chapter 3

_xix.  
_  
Всё начинается с безобидного поста в Фейсбуке, на который Альфред даже и не обратил бы внимания, если бы просто пролистывал Хронику.  
  
  
  
Альфред хихикает и закрывает браузер.  
  
 _xx.  
  
_ Поначалу жизнь без Франсиса кажется странной, но они довольно быстро привыкают. Мэттью всё равно иногда вздыхает, заглядывая в его пустую комнату (он так и не нашёл соседа, хотя, честно говоря, он и не особо искал), а Альфред, зашедший на блинчики в субботу, с тоской смотрит на угол, в котором стояло пианино Франсиса — сейчас там стоял книжный стеллаж. И только Артур не вздыхает, не выглядит одиноким и вообще будто не замечает отсутствия Франсиса.  
  
Но Альфред забывает, что Артур всегда был таким: упрямым, глупым, беспрестанно всё отрицающим; забывает, что Артур чертовски хорошо притворяется, когда ему это нужно, и раздражающе искусно прячется за увесистыми романами и томами стихов.  
  
Хотя, в конце концов, его маска даёт трещину.  
  
— Ты Артура не видел? — спрашивает Альфред у Мэттью, сдерживая зевок. — Я только что разобрался с тем убийственным эссе, хочу, чтоб он его проверил.  
  
Мэттью смотрит на него поверх учебника социологии.  
  
— Эм, я видел его с набором для вышивания. Наверное, он в своей комнате.  
  
Альфред морщит нос.  
  
— Что он вышивает на этот раз?  
  
Мэттью пожимает плечами. От необходимости отвечать его избавляет сам Артур, вошедший в гостиную с перекинутыми через руку полотенцами. На мгновение взгляд Альфреда останавливается на вышитых буквах, и он осуждающе указывает на них пальцем.  
  
— Ты что, и в самом деле только что… ну, как бы это сказать… подписал полотенца? — интересуется он, в ужасе уставившись на «А. Д.», прочерченные на безукоризненно чистом ранее жёлтом полотенце.  
  
— Монограмма, — подсказывает Мэттью, но его игнорируют.  
  
— Замолчи, — огрызается Артур, бросив полотенце Альфреду прямо в лицо. Альфред стягивает полотенце с головы и лениво проводит пальцем по вышивке, всё ещё хмурясь. Ладно, думает он, это не самое худшее, что могло случиться.  
  
Артур вручает полотенце и Мэттью тоже — «М. У.» вьётся у самого края — а затем берёт следующее, голубое, и Альфред знает, что оно — не Артура. Буквы «Ф. Б.» на ткани обжигают, как калёное железо. Они с Мэттью украдкой переглядываются, и Альфред улавливает момент, когда Артур осознает, что сделал.  
  
— Я… — начинает он и замолкает, прожигая полотенце взглядом так, будто это оно во всем виновато.  
  
Мэттью торопливо объясняет:  
  
— Франсис… Он его в ванной забыл, я хотел выбросить, но у меня из головы вылетело, вот я и оставил его в кладовке. Я могу забрать…  
  
Артур разворачивается и уносится в свою комнату. Звук захлопнувшейся двери заставляет Альфреда и Мэттью вздрогнуть.  
  
— Могло быть и хуже, — усмехнулся Альфред. Мэттью вяло смотрит на него и возвращается к чтению.  
  
Чуть позже тем же вечером Альфред выносит мусор. Мусорный мешок ощутимо объёмнее, чем обычно, потому Альфред заглядывает внутрь и заинтересованно ворошит содержимое. Из-под салфеток и пачек сока выглядывает голубая ткань, и Альфред не может не закатить глаза. Артур иногда ведёт себя, как истинная королева драмы.  
  
 _xxi._  
  
  
  
 _xxii._  
  
Альфред никогда раньше не был на хоккейных матчах Мэттью. Не получалось из-за расписания, да и сам он о таких вещах особо не рассказывал. Но если верить слухам, которые доходили до Альфреда, их университетская команда довольно хороша, а Мэттью на льду просто зверь.  
  
— Чёрт, как же холодно, — бубнит Альфред сквозь перестук зубов, пытаясь усесться поудобнее. Артур закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ты не обязан был приходить, — замечает он.  
  
Альфред прикусывает губу и сильнее кутается в пальто, заматывается в шарф, который Артур связал ему на прошлое Рождество, и прячет руки в карманы.  
  
— Я просто… подумал, что я должен. Чтобы поддержать, так?  
  
— Раньше ты не утруждал себя, — Альфред сидит, уставившись в одну точку на площадке, понимая, что Артур пристально рассматривает его. — В прошлом году ты не был ни на одном матче. Я-то знаю — Франсис постоянно меня на них таскал.  
  
— Может быть, я не хотел быть на ваших свиданиях третьим лишним, — усмехается Альфред и запинается от одного только взгляда Артура. — А может, я просто захотел сходить на хоккей. Это что, преступление?  
  
Артур долго смотрит на него, пытаясь что-то понять — что-то, до чего Альфред и сам ещё не додумался.  
  
— Нет, — в конце концов говорит он, отворачиваясь к полю — матч начался.  
  
А Мэттью… он восхитителен. Альфред забывает обо всём: забывает о холодном воздухе, забывает о неловком разговоре пару минут назад. Альфред умеет кататься на коньках достаточно, чтобы сделать круг по катку и не упасть, но Мэттью скользит по поверхности льда без остановок и без колебаний, напряжённый, сосредоточенный — захватывающее зрелище.  
  
А потом Мэттью впечатывает противника в бортик прямо перед Альфредом. Глаза его угрожающе горят, а Алу внезапно становится жарко.  
  
На секунду Мэттью поднимает глаза наверх и встречает ответный взгляд Альфреда.  
  
Тот задерживает дыхание.  
  
И вдруг всё обрывается: Мэттью откатывается от бортика, приковывая взгляд Альфреда к своим плечам, спине и, о да, заднице. Альфред тяжело оседает на сиденье и издаёт странный полузадушенный всхлип.  
  
Артур фыркает:  
  
— Держи себя в руках.  
  
— Заткнись, — стонет Альфред в ответ.  
  
 _xxiii.  
_  
После этого случая Альфред и Артур приходят к молчаливому соглашению: в присутствии Мэттью Артур не говорит о нём, а Альфред не говорит о Франсисе в принципе. Эта модель поведения удачна, и они честно соблюдают негласные правила, не желая пересекать незримую черту.  
  
Вместо этого они переглядываются — многозначительно, выражая мысли движениями бровей. Альфред пользуется этим нечасто, приберегая до тех дней, когда Артур приходит домой с круассанами из пекарни («Они закрываются и распродают всё вполцены!» — настаивает тот, кладя бумажный пакет на кухонный стол, в то время как кончики его ушей горят), тогда как Артур, похоже, решил взять этот способ общения на вооружение. Он вздёргивает бровь каждый раз, если Альфред слишком много болтает, приходя из бакалеи с бутылочкой свежего кленового сиропа каждую вторую пятницу.  
  
— Мог бы просто сказать ему, — однажды говорит Артур, крутя синюю ручку.  
  
— Ты тоже, — парирует Альфред.  
  
Артур не отвечает.  
  
 _xxiv.  
_  
  
 _xxv.  
_  
Альфред никогда не был особо романтичным. Он несколько раз влюблялся, в старшей школе ходил на свидания, но никогда не старался поспеть за всеми и прослыть Казановой. Он никогда не встречался с несколькими одновременно, но… Ничего не выходило: отношения быстро ему надоедали, и он разрывал их.  
  
Так что же это чем-бы-это-ни-было с Мэттью? Очевидно, просто ещё одна влюблённость. Как когда он втрескался в Джонни Деппа после выхода первых Пиратов. И пока он мог что-то сделать с собой и с этими чувствами в его (Мэттью, а не Джонни) присутствии, он шёл им наперекор, потому что они с Мэттью друзья, дружбаны, они братаны.  
  
Пока не...  
  
Они идут в аудиторию — как они делали дюжины и сотни и сотни дюжин раз до этого. На улице холодно — февраль на дворе — но хотя бы не шёл снег. Альфред, потуже затягивая шарф, с прищуром смотрит на Мэтта, которому, кажется, совершенно комфортно в одной только тонкой водолазке.  
  
А затем мысли переключаются с глупого недовольства на нечто более настораживающее: осознание того, что больше всего сейчас он хочет прижаться к Мэтту, запустить руку ему в задний карман, почувствовать тепло его тела и показать всему этому чёртовому миру, что Мэтт принадлежит ему, а он — Мэтту...  
  
Альфред сжимает кулаки так сильно, что на ладонях остаются следы ногтей.  
  
Вот теперь-то у него точно проблемы.  
  
 _xxvi.  
_  
— …и мне кажется, что, наверное, я его люблю, но это же вообще круто, так, и у нас всё будет круто, в смысле, мы же лучшие друзья и всё такое, да?  
  
— Хм, — мычит Артур, уткнувшись в сборник шекспировских сонетов.  
  
Альфред переступает с ноги на ногу.  
  
— И пахнет он приятно.  
  
Артур издаёт звук отвращения.  
  
— Тьфу. Альфред.  
  
— Что? Ну правда же!  
  
— Если ты любишь кого-то — отлично, только не делай этого у меня на виду, — прямо заявляет Артур, отвернувшись к книге. — И не веди себя, как влюблённая школьница. Мэттью не назовёшь целомудренником.  
  
— Ну да, — признаёт Альфред, — но он же… В смысле, он же в колледже ни с кем не встречался. Так? Я ни с кем его не видел.  
  
— Встречался, — Артур спокойно перелистывает страницу. — У них с Гилбертом, — он делает неопределённый жест, — было.  
  
Настроение Альфреда резко падает.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я говорю, — повторяет Артур, — что Мэттью и Гилберт…  
  
— Я и с первого раза понял! — Альфред пересекает помещение и садится рядом с Артуром, ненароком сминая листы линованной бумаги. — Но… Стой, что? Когда это? С кем ещё он встречался?  
  
— Как-то раз в прошлом году после нескольких литров пива, и после этого несколько раз и тогда тоже было много пива, — вяло перечисляет Артур. — И… не знаю, мне трудно за ним уследить, но у него что-то было с Иваном, кажется… А ещё был парень, который таскал ему тюльпаны. И травку.  
  
— Я думал, тюльпаны дарил Франсис, — глухо произносит Альфред. — И… что, с Иваном тоже?..  
  
— На почве хоккея, полагаю, — говорит Артур.  
  
Альфред притягивает колени к груди и в упор смотрит на кофейный столик. Это было необходимо, чтобы Серьёзно Подумать. Потому что Мэттью, ну, реально симпатичный, тихий, иногда незаметный, слегка пассивно-агрессивный, чертовски круто играет в хоккей, и волосы у него просто роскошные. К тому же, у Альфреда шикарный вкус во всём, и если Мэттью ему нравится, то логично предположить, что он понравился бы многим. Так? Так.  
  
Он почесывает ключицу. Чувствует себя странно. В основном его тошнит.  
  
— О, да прекрати ты, — фыркает Артур, ударив его томиком Шекспира. — Твой мозг не привык столько работать. Он молит о пощаде.  
  
— Мне нужно… не знаю, предъявить на него права или типа того? — крайне серьёзно интересуется Альфред.  
  
На этот раз Артур соизволил отвлечься от Шекспира — на пару секунд, разумеется.  
  
— Альфред Джонс, не вздумай ничего отчебучить. Ты меня понял?  
  
— Что ты… — начинает Альфред, но не договаривает, потому что предмет их беседы возвращается домой с рюкзаком на плече.  
  
— Я дома!  
  
— Мэтт! — Альфред подскакивает с дивана и начинает виться вокруг него. — Я уже говорил тебе, какой ты в последнее время крутой?  
  
Мэттью изумлённо смотрит на него.  
  
— Это как-то связано с тем, что я готовлю макароны с сыром на ужин? — бросает он через плечо по пути на кухню.  
  
Альфред торжествующе ухмыляется Артуру.  
  
— Понял? Он готовит мне макароны с сыром.  
  
Артур нетерпеливо отмахивается от него. Альфред отсмеивается и следует на кухню за Мэттью. Но потом он останавливается на мгновение, лишь на мгновение, чтобы напомнить Артуру, что сегодня его очередь мыть посуду. Слова застревают в горле, остановленные видом Артура, одиноко сидящего на диване в окружении книг; зачёркнутыми воспоминаниями о беззаботных прошлогодних днях, когда двое, а не он один, сидели на диване, пили чай и кофе и не были так одиноки.  
  
 _xxvii.  
_  
Одним тоскливым днём, оставшись дома один, Альфред качает «Предложение» и смотрит его. Для романтической комедии фильм неплох, на актёров приятно смотреть, а романтическая линия развивается между героями из Америки и Канады (что могло сыграть, а могло и не сыграть решающую роль в выборе фильма), и он решает, что день прожит не зря.  
  
Но, когда кино заканчивается, он понимает, что пришло время хотя бы попытаться сделать домашнюю работу, сворачивается на диване с учебником физики на коленях и вчитывается в формулы и теоремы.  
  
Через полчаса он открывает глаза с осознанием того, что каким-то образом он растянулся на весь диван, учебник по физике оказался у него на животе, а его страницы смялись. Мэттью уже дома — он сидит на полу прямо перед Альфредом.  
  
По телевизору на минимальной громкости идёт «Отчёт Кольбера». Альфред оборачивается к Мэттью, тихо хихикающему над услышанным.  
  
Его сердце кажется… занятым.  
  
— Мэтт, — бормочет он хриплым со сна голосом, — Мэтт. Мэтти.  
  
Мэттью тепло улыбается ему.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Если ты… — Альфред зевает, даже не пытаясь прикрыть рот, — если тебе когда-нибудь будет грозить депортация, я однозначно выйду за тебя. Ты же в курсе?  
  
Мэттью тихо смеётся.  
  
— Ты же помнишь, что у меня двойное гражданство?  
  
— Я думал, это считается, — бубнит Альфред, и его глаза вновь закрываются. Очки съехали с переносицы и теперь неуклюже прижаты к носу и щекам.  
  
Их заботливо стягивают и нежно взъерошивают волосы. Мягкая улыбка Мэттью — последнее, что видит Альфред перед тем как провалиться в сон.  
  
 _xxviii._  
  
— Артур, а ты знал, что Франция и Англия очень близко? Прямо дико близко.  
  
Артур поднимает глаза от кружки с чаем, и его взгляд лучше всяких слов говорит о том, что он думает об американской системе среднего образования. Его недовольство усугубляется тем, что на часах пятнадцать минут восьмого утра — не самое время для естественно-научных диспутов.  
  
Естественно, Альфред не обращает на это внимания.  
  
— Я серьёзно! — настаивает он и указывает на экран своего ноутбука, на котором открыты Гугл-карты Европы. — Смотри, как близко! Практически соприкасаются!  
  
Артур хмурится.  
  
— А что там их разделяет? Ла Манш? Да это фигня. Через него же постоянно плавают туда-сюда, так? — В запале Альфред начинает запинаться. — Тебе ничто не помешает съездить к нему, особенно когда ты вернёшься в Лондон насовсем.  
  
Артур меняется в лице, подбирается и выпрямляется, словно отгораживаясь.  
  
— Очень жаль, — в сердцах говорит он, — что я, мать вашу, не умею плавать.  
  
В груди Альфреда клокочет гнев, и внезапно он осознаёт, как же устал от их глупости. Артур уже уходит, буквально убегая, как он всегда поступает в последнее время.  
  
— Блять, ну наймёшь лодку! — кричит он ему вслед.  
  
 _xxix.  
_  
Альфред решает идти напролом. В конце концов, он никогда не любил ходить вокруг да около, и вот, однажды вечером в четверг он плюхается на диван рядом с Мэттью и говорит:  
  
— Чувак, ты мне нравишься.  
  
Мэттью ошеломлённо смотрит на него и возвращается к задаче по математике.  
  
— Спасибо, Ал.  
  
Альфред представлял себе то, что произойдёт после признания, совсем не так и начал паниковать. Слегка.  
  
— Нет, в смысле, ты мне нравишься. Очень.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвлечённо отвечает он. — Подай-ка мне карандаш. Вон он. Спасибо.  
  
— Мэтт, я пытаюсь тебе кое-что сказать, — снова начинает Альфред.  
  
Мэттью хмуро смотрит на исписанный числами лист.  
  
— Где у меня ошибка? — спрашивает он, тыча ею Альфреду в лицо. Тот косится, пытаясь разобраться в написанном.  
  
— Ты здесь минус пропустил, — объясняет он, — и дальше всё неправильно.  
  
Мэттью распахивает глаза и вздыхает:  
  
— Блин, — и начинает стирать вычисления. Он мельком поднимает глаза на Альфреда, легко улыбаясь. — Спасибо.  
  
«У Мэттью самые красивые глаза», — думает Альфред.  
  
— Да без проблем, друг.  
  
— Ты хотел что-то мне сказать? — вдруг спрашивает Мэттью, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови в попытке разобраться с заданием во второй раз.  
  
По какой-то причине от решимости Альфреда не осталось и следа.  
  
— М, а, ну да, но я уже забыл, — запинаясь, произносит он, встаёт и пятится на кухню. Мэттью не замечает этого, слишком увлечённый работой. Альфред наливает себе воды из-под крана лишь бы занять руки.  
  
Артур, жующий остатки булочки, кашляет в кулак. Звучит подозрительно похоже на «Ты жалок».  
  
Глаза Альфреда сужаются.  
  
— Он хотя бы всё ещё в стране.  
  
Артур тычет в него локтем. Больно.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Альфред, как и следовало ожидать, продолжает.  
  
— If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it*, — хихикает он, растопырив пальцы у Артура перед носом.  
  
Артур швыряется булочкой ему в лицо. После этого остаётся синяк.  
  
  
 _xxx.  
_  
В этом году Альфред начинает заниматься рисованием с профессором Варгасом, чтобы удовлетворить свою потребность в изящных искусствах. Он нравится Альфреду: довольно снисходительный и лёгкий на подъём для своего возраста, и вообще отличный преподаватель, даже несмотря на странное отношение к внукам.  
  
Сегодня Альфред с альбомом на плече бродит по корпусу факультета искусств, пытаясь найти кабинет Варгаса, чтоб узнать кое-что по поводу последнего проекта. Здание старое, стены его увешаны репродукциями известных картин, а полы скрипят, будто пытаясь поведать истории ушедших лет.  
  
Когда он, наконец, находит мастерскую преподавателя (кабинет 429), она пуста. Нахмурившись, Альфред заходит, небрежно шлёпается на жёсткое офисное кресло и с любопытством осматривается. Как и всегда в профессорских кабинетах, здесь царит беспорядок: стол загромождён кипами бумаг, полки заставлены толстенными книгами по истории искусств, а краски, кисти и небрежные наброски валяются повсюду. Но не это — скучное, неинтересное — привлекло внимание Альфреда.  
  
Привлёк же его внимание холст, сиротливо приставленный к стене в дальнем углу — не спрятанный, но и не выставленный напоказ. Не думая ни секунды, Альфред направляется прямиком к нему и опускается на колени, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его.  
  
Ох.  
  
Ох, вау.  
  
Распахнув глаза, Альфред делает первое, что приходит на ум — выбегает вон.  
  
 _xxxi.  
_  
— Зачем ты тащишь меня в корпус искусствоведов? — шипит Мэттью, пытаясь вырвать локоть из альфредовой хватки. Хватка не поддавалась. — Ал, я и сам могу идти. Ал. Пусти.  
  
— Нет, чувак, я серьёзно, — Альфред усиливает хватку, резко останавливаясь перед кабинетом Варгаса. — Это действительно важно. Курсивом, заглавными буквами и подчёркнуто важно.  
  
На Мэттью это впечатления не произвело.  
  
— Дай угадаю. Ты слепил Супермена в полный рост. Целиком из бургеров.  
  
Альфред моргает.  
  
— Нет, но это абсолютно крышесносная мысль.  
  
Мэттью вздыхает.  
  
— Ал, что мы тут делаем? — спрашивает он, и Альфред вдруг замечает синяки у него под глазами и усталое выражение его лица. «Точно», — вспоминает он, — «он же ночами не спит, всё никак свою социологию не доделает». Странное чувство — почти вина — появляется в груди, заставляя поёжиться. Он отпускает Мэттью.  
  
Он начинает запинаться.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, как в видеоиграх, бывает, ты их просто проходишь, там, убиваешь зомби и пришельцев, и это круто, но вдруг ты находишь супер крутой артефакт, который даёт тебе плюс миллион к здоровью, новый уровень и всё такое?  
  
На губах Мэттью появляется слабая улыбка.  
  
— Да?  
  
— В общем, тут почти так же, только ещё лучше, — уверяет его Альфред и заходит в кабинет. Там всё ещё никого (Варгас вообще им пользуется?), холст всё ещё в углу, на том же месте, нетронутый. Мэттью следует, явно сильно сомневаясь, и постоянно оглядывается на дверь.  
  
— Смотри, — подталкивает его Альфред, и Мэттью смотрит.  
  
— Ох, — только и произносит он, опускаясь на колени и проводя по бледной акварели рукой. — Ох, Франсис.  
  
Потому что это она — итоговая работа Франсиса, завершённая, спрятанная в тёмном кабинете в корпусе факультета искусств. Честно говоря, эта работа — странная: едва различимая акварель разбрызгана по холсту, брызги перетекают друг в друга, но, несомненно, глубоко личная. Не в сексуальном плане, но почти в любом из возможных. Кровать, смятая простынь, что оплетает стопу, натягивается на голени и обтягивает острые колени, книга, зажатая в длинных пальцах, худые плечи, пристроенные в изголовье, живые зелёные глаза за тёмными роговыми очками. Это человек, живущий здесь, человек, который знает эту постель, а это самое розовое постельное бельё Альфред видел лишь однажды, и оно определённо не принадлежало Артуру.  
  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — Альфред виновато разворачивается и видит в дверном проёме профессора Варгаса, хмуро, но заинтересованно наблюдающего за ними. Альфред прячет руки за спину, украдкой достаёт из кармана телефон и отдаёт его Мэттью, когда подходит к профессору.  
  
— А мы вас искали. Надеялись, что вы подскажете, что у меня тут не так, — скороговоркой выдаёт он, раскрывая альбом на первой попавшейся странице и пододвигая его профессору под нос. Мэттью возникает рядом и засовывает телефон обратно в задний карман альфредовых джинсов. Тот вздрагивает.  
  
— Немного не хватает тени, — говорит Варгас, зайдя в офис и приглашая Альфреда. Мэттью не упускает возможности улизнуть незамеченным, и Альфред слушает профессора вполуха, пытаясь понять, что же именно он нашёл в захламлённом кабинете.  
  
 _xxxii.  
_  
Идёт дождь, поёт Фрэнк Синатра.  
  
Поёт он, если быть точным, «Fly Me to the Moon», когда насквозь мокрый и жутко недовольный Мэттью заходит домой. Альфред оборачивается на звук входной двери, чувствуя, как при одном взгляде на Мэтта в груди разливается тепло.  
  
— Эй, что такое? — спрашивает он, отрываясь от своего крайне непродуктивного занятия физикой. Мэттью стонет на грани слышимости и падает на диван, вытягивая ноги, удобно устраивая их на коленях Альфреда. Альфред со смехом сбрасывает их с себя, разворачиваясь к нему.  
  
— Мэтт?  
  
— Я хочу сдохнуть, — стонет он.  
  
— Ну, не говори так, — Ал тянется к лицу Мэттью и поправляет съехавшие очки. Мэттью моргает.  
  
— Сегодняшний день был отстойным, — объявляет он. — Я точно завалил экзамен. Я это знаю. А ещё я попал под этот сраный дождь, и… — он смотрит на Альфреда грустными, широко распахнутыми глазами. — Я просто хочу пути́н.  
  
— Бедняжка, — поддразнивает его Альфред. — Но знаешь что? Когда я расстроен, я включаю Акуна Матата и начинаю петь и плясать у себя в комнате. Мне всегда помогает.  
  
— Знаю. Нам всё слышно, — Мэттью закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ну давай. Ты же хочешь, — губы Альфреда растягиваются в озорной усмешке. Он включает музыку.  
  
Мэттью стонет.  
  
— Ал, нет.  
  
— Акуна Матата, — Альфред начинает петь, точно попадая в ритм, и тянет Мэттью за локоть, пытаясь поставить того на ноги. — Смысл фразы так прост!  
  
— Ал, — начинает было Мэттью, но всё равно позволяет утянуть себя из комнаты. Ал смотрит на него щенячьим взглядом, надувшись, пока Мэтт в конце концов не сдаётся. Улыбнувшись, он послушно декламирует: — Веселись в полный рост! Забудь заботы и держи трубой хвост!  
  
— Вот и весь секрет, живи сто лет! — поют они уже вдвоём, неловко кружась по комнате. К концу песни лицо Мэттью заливается краской, глаза горят, а волосы взъерошены, и непослушная прядка всё лезет в глаза. Альфред хочет заправить её за ухо, взять лицо Мэттью в ладони и поцеловать.  
  
Так он и поступает.  
  
 _xxxiii.  
_  
Альфред помнит, как Мэттью впервые приготовил ему блинчики. Шла вторая неделя семестра, и дождливое утро понедельника было тоскливым, туманным и крайне неприятным.  
  
Он всё ещё помнит, как запах блинчиков — приятный, манящий — витал в воздухе, как Франсис изящно сидел за столом, вытянув длинные ноги, ожидая, пока Мэттью закончит с готовкой, и как усталый, напоминающий зомби Артур ввалился в комнату, невидяще уставившись на растущую стопку блинчиков.  
  
Он помнит, как впервые попробовал кусочек теплого, мягкого блинчика, политого кленовым сиропом. Помнит, как обернулся к Мэттью и произнёс:  
  
— Где тебя носило всю мою жизнь?  
  
А Мэттью, не растерявшись, обезоруживающе улыбнулся:  
  
— Я был в чулане под лестницей, — отвечает он, срывая с губ Альфреда громкий искренний смех.  
  
Оглядываясь назад, он понимает, что, наверное, тогда-то всё и началось. У него всегда была слабость к хорошей еде и отсылкам к популярной культуре.  
  
 _xxxiv.  
_  
— Это не объясняет, почему ты лежишь под кроватью у меня в комнате, — сухо говорит Артур, равнодушно разглядывая Альфреда. — Вылезай.  
  
— Ты меня не заставишь нет Арти не вздумай даже… — шипит Альфред, когда Артур опускается на колени в попытке вытянуть Альфреда из его временного (а, возможно, и постоянного) убежища. Альфред не сдвигается ни на дюйм, и вскоре Артур, весь красный от перенапряжения, сдаётся.  
  
— Я могу просто позвать его сюда, — угрожает Артур, присаживаясь на край кровати. И получает резкий тычок в лодыжку.  
  
— Он не зайдёт, — бормочет Альфред, — скорее всего, он сидит у себя и думает. Думает о… о том, как сильно ненавидит меня или о боже Артур а что если он больше не заговорит со мной что если я всё испортил и навсегда разрушил нашу дружбу и...  
  
Артур дергает ногой, чтобы пнуть его. В лицо. Альфред возмущённо вскрикивает, прижав руку к носу.  
  
— Прости, — без тени раскаяния произносит Артур.  
  
Альфред проверяет, не пошла ли у него кровь носом, а потом смотрит на Артура снизу-вверх.  
  
— А я хотел показать свою сверхсекретную находку и тебе тоже.  
  
Артур тяжело валится на кровать.  
  
— И что же, скажите на милость, это может быть? — носком ботинка он постукивает по полу, а его голос пропитан сарказмом.  
  
— А теперь не расскажу, — обиженно сопит он, пытаясь отыскать на своём телефоне фотографию, сделанную Мэттью несколько дней назад. Она немного размытая, да и свет не то чтобы очень, но на ней можно разглядеть самое важное — самого Артура.  
  
— Плевать, — резко, но абсолютно неубедительно отвечает он. Альфред сосредоточенно постукивает по экрану телефона.  
  
— Даже если это связано с Франсисом? — Альфред наблюдает, как дергаются ступни Артура, замирая на секунду и тут же возвращаясь к своему стаккато.  
  
— Нет, — грубо говорит он.  
  
Его нога начинает тревожно подёргиваться. От мельтешения и стука у Альфреда начинает кружиться голова, и он шлёпает Артура по щиколотке.  
  
— Вот, — говорит он, наполовину выбравшись из-под кровати и протягивая телефон Артуру. Тот немедленно берёт его.  
  
Перемена мгновенная, но разительная. Артур замирает, будто задеревенев, с лица слетает маска абсолютного спокойствия. Альфред заползает обратно под кровать, возвращается во тьму, следуя своему чутью, и молча наблюдает за тем, как Артур, отбросив телефон Альфреда на кровать, выходит из комнаты.  
  
— Карт… — запоздало пытается сказать он, но его слова заглушает звук захлопнувшейся двери.  
  
 _xxxv.  
_  
В следующие полтора дня Альфред прилагает титанические усилия для игры в прятки с Мэттью, несмотря на то, что он понимает, что обречён на успех — ведь Мэттью тоже прячется от него. И Альфред пока не знает, как к этому относиться.  
  
Он приходит домой в половине пятого, немного раньше, чем обычно — их отпустили. Как только он открывает дверь, до него доносится яростный голос Артура.  
  
Он замирает в проходе, не зная, что делать дальше. Пропитанный злобой голос Артура эхом отражается от стен. «Ты чёртов трус», — шипит он, — «да как ты посмел, как ты посмел сделать это, даже не спросив моего разрешения… а потом просто сбежать на другой конец света, ты чёртов трус…».  
  
На какое-то время он замолкает, а когда заговаривает снова, в его голосе меньше злости, но больше смирения и горечи. «Я знаю, что ушёл первым. Я знаю. Но ты… ты не должен был меня так легко отпускать».  
  
Альфред уходит так тихо, как только может.  
  
 _xxxvi.  
_  
  
  
Альфред узнает стихи, но решает не комментировать. Позже тем же вечером в тускло освещённой гостиной он замечает на журнальном столике потрепанную книгу, полную закладок. Этот сборник стихов Каммингса точно принадлежит Артуру.  
  
 _xxxvii.  
_  
На следующее утро Альфред видит ответ к записи Франсиса.  
  
  
  
 _xxxviii.  
_  
Альфред критично рассматривает своё творение: полная миска жареного картофеля, щедро политого соусом и сыром. Оно, по крайней мере, съедобно. Он раньше не пробовал пути́н и не знал, каким он должен быть, но он же ничего не сжёг, значит, всё должно быть нормально, да?  
  
Он подходит к двери и стучится в квартиру Мэттью.  
  
Что странно само по себе. Он никогда не стучался, ни разу. Они никогда не запирали двери, разделяющие их, чтобы иметь возможность в любой момент забежать к соседям на кофе и блинчики, не чувствуя никакой неловкости. По коже от волнения бегут мурашки — он ненавидит это. Всё, что связанно с Мэттью всегда, всегда должно быть уютным.  
  
Сбитый с толку Мэттью отворяет.  
  
— А почему ты стучишься?  
  
Альфред прочищает горло.  
  
— Эм. Вот, — Ал протягивает руки, и тарелка с пути́ном упирается Мэттью в грудь. Он, немного ошарашенный, забирает её.  
  
— Ты приготовил мне пути́н, — говорит он, шокированно распахнув глаза.  
  
— Ага, ну как бы… ты же сказал, в смысле, что хотел пути́н. Не знаю, вышло ли, как надо, я его раньше не видел даже, и я просто, ну… не знаю, сделал как получилось, и… уф, — Альфред выдыхается. Мэттью заходит в дом, и, поколебавшись пару секунд, Альфред следует за ним.  
  
— Неплохо, — говорит Мэттью, попробовав картофель. В уголке его губ капелька соуса, и Альфред хочет слизнуть её. Нет, нет, придурок, в тот раз ты влип потому же.  
  
— Хорошо, — неловко отвечает Альфред.  
  
Господи, именно — неловко. До боли неловко. И это хреново, потому что с Мэттью никогда такого не было. Запутанно — да, но неловко, непривычно, неудобно — эти слова никогда не были связаны с Мэттью, никогда.  
  
— Тебя от этого стошнит или меня? — в конце концов произносит Мэттью, бросая на него взгляд и возвращаясь к еде.  
  
Альфред решает вышвырнуть гордость в окно и с громким стуком ударяется лбом о стол.  
  
— Тебя.  
  
— Ну хорошо, — Мэттью на мгновение замолкает. — Зачем ты меня поцеловал?  
  
— Вау. Так сразу, без прелюдий, — ворчит Альфред, приподнимая голову от столешницы и зло глядя на него. Мэттью краснеет и берёт ещё один ломтик картофеля.  
  
— Слушай, — начинает Мэттью, избегая его взгляда, и Альфред понимает, что тому столь же неловко, как и ему самому. Он не знает, о чём это говорит. — Мы можем об этом забыть, если хочешь. Всё нормально. Я просто. Ну, знаешь. Ни на что не надеялся, если честно.  
  
Всю жизнь Альфреду твердили, что он не умеет «читать атмосферу». Что он беспомощен, когда речь заходит о чувствах, что он простой, как валенок. Альфред вечно отшучивался, потому что, может быть, он и вправду немного тормоз в этом плане. Но… но...  
  
Но не сейчас. Не когда Мэттью — Мэтт, Мэтти — ждёт его ответа.  
  
— Я не хочу забывать об этом. Я… я… — он пытается подобрать правильные, нужные слова, но не находит их. Он думает лишь о просмотренных фильмах (тех самых чёртовых романтических комедиях), и о том, что он не Дарси — и уж точно никогда им не был — и о том, что хочет иметь больше пятисот дней лета, он хочет провести с Мэттью все дни весны, лета, осени и зимы. Наверное, это делает его эгоистичной сволочью. Наверное, ему на это наплевать.  
  
Поэтому он идёт ва-банк.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы мы состарились и пели диснеевские песни вместе.  
  
 _xxxix.  
_  
Сперва Мэттью пытается что-то сказать.  
  
А потом он смотрит. Просто смотрит на Альфреда, молча, будто оценивая. Альфред не мешает тому изучать себя, словно под микроскопом — все его изломы и несовершенства как на ладони.  
  
А потом, потом Мэттью улыбается, и Альфред думает, что это самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел — лучше бейсбола знойным летним утром, красивее фейерверков, окрашивающих небо на День Независимости.  
  
Он пододвигается, оказываясь лицом к лицу к Мэттью, и расслабляется.  
  
Может быть, он не Дарси, но и Мэттью — не Элизабет.  
  
 _xl.  
_  
— Я дома, и вы не поверите, насколько у меня был отвратительный денёк. Я про… боже мой.  
  
Альфред и Мэттью, голые по пояс и в расстёгнутых штанах, тут же отскакивают друг от друга.  
  
— Привет, Артур, — отзываются они.  
  
 _xli.  
_  
  
  
 _xlii.  
_  
— Итак. Ты и Мэттью.  
  
Альфред вздыхает чуточку мечтательней и легкомысленней обычного.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Артур фыркает:  
  
— Это было вопросом времени, учитывая, как ты глазки ему строил.  
  
— Это было так заметно? — немного смущённо спрашивает Альфред.  
  
Артур приподнимает густую бровь.  
  
— Ты каждую неделю покупал ему кленовый сироп. Каждую, блин, неделю.  
  
Альфред, явно не жалеющий ни о чём, наблюдает за тем, как работает Артур, постукивая пальцами по коленке. «Он всегда так много пишет», — думает он, — «так почему он никак не найдёт нужных слов?»  
  
— Знаешь… мне кажется, Франсис тоже знал.  
  
Артур перестаёт печатать, цепенея на мгновение, и затем тихо, устало выдыхает:  
  
— Франсис всегда всё знает.  
  
Альфред смотрит на бумажную тарелку с недоеденным круассаном, примостившуюся на подлокотнике артурова кресла, валяющиеся вокруг него крошки, том Каммингса, всё ещё лежащий на столике, и спрашивает себя, знает ли Франсис и об этом тоже.  
  
 _xliii.  
_  
Тем летом, когда Альфреду стукнуло восемь, родители взяли его с собой в Англию. Он возненавидел её, с её отвратительными рыбой и чипсами, холодную, сырую и дождливую даже летом. Он скучал по фейерверкам на четвёртое июля, ощущению травы и росы между пальцев босых ног и шипящему на заднем дворе барбекю.  
  
Кузен Артур всё только усугублял.  
  
Из-за его жуткого акцента Альфред не мог понять, что он говорит, и Альфред был убеждён, что эти странные, пугающие брови в любой момент могут соскочить с лица и напасть на него, а ещё он говорил сам с собой. Постоянно. Альфред был хорошим ребёнком, умным, жизнерадостным и дружелюбным, но были те, кому лучше было оставаться в одиночестве.  
  
До полёта в Америку оставалось два дня, когда субботним вечером, после вкусного и сытного ужина Артур убежал в гостиную, включил телевизор (телек, одёргивает себя Альфред) и растянулся на ковре, полностью поглощённый происходящим на экране.  
  
Альфред, утомлённый разговорами взрослых, проскользнул вслед за Артуром, усевшись от него на приличном расстоянии. Он без особого интереса смотрел сначала вступительную заставку, а затем — как синяя полицейская будка неслась сквозь время и пространство и как какая-то девушка забрела в заброшенный дом, полный старых ужасающих статуй.  
  
— Что это такое? — поражённо спросил Альфред.  
  
— В смысле «что это такое»? — Артур оторвался от просмотра, чтобы вперить неверящий взгляд в Альфреда. — Это «Доктор Кто». У вас в Америке что, его не показывают?  
  
— Наверное, нет, — отстранённо ответил Альфред — сериал пугал и завораживал одновременно.  
  
— Янки, — тихо, презрительно пробормотал Артур.  
  
— Эй, я всё слышу, — не то чтобы искренне возмутился Альфред, всё ещё не отрывающий глаз от экрана. — Америка офигенная, ясно? Там красиво и солнечно и почему эта статуя только что двинулась?

— Не знаю! — прикрикнул Артур. — Смотри дальше и узнаешь.  
  
Забавно, как люди взрослеют вместе. За те сорок пять минут, что они провели перед телевизором, Артур из нудного и скучного кузена превратился в единственного, кто мог спасти его от самых пугающих в мире пришельцев.  
  
— Н-н-не храбрись, — заикаясь, проговорил Альфред, впиваясь в предплечье Артура — тот взвыл от боли, — я з-знаю, что т-тебе страшно, но я точно не боюсь, и… и...  
  
— Из нас двоих трясёшься ты, — парировал Артур, но позволял Альфреду держаться за его руку до конца серии.  
  
Но всё это давние воспоминания. Прошло десять лет, и сейчас у Альфреда на уме лишь то, что на часах семь вечера, они с Артуром идут в небольшую булочную, спрятанную от городской суеты в укромном переулке: в это время они распродают всё за полцены. Он останавливается, чтобы вдохнуть запах свежей выпечки, и они в считанные мгновения набирают два полных подноса круассанов, датских печений, маделин, брауни и кексов с изюмом.  
  
— О, смотри, — говорит Альфред, толкая Артура локтем под ребра, — макаруны!  
  
Артур тщательно-незаинтересованно смотрит на витрину.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Хочешь? — Альфред хватает самую симпатичную упаковку.  
  
Артур не меняется в лице ни на грош.  
  
— Не особо.  
  
Теперь Альфред понимает, что Артур на самом деле имеет в виду, и потому кладёт пачку на прилавок, когда Артур, кажется, не обращает на это внимания. Если он и замечает, но не говорит ни слова.  
  
 _xliv.  
_  
Тем вечером они ужинают пивом и хлебом. Телевизор включен, и паузы в их разговорах заполняют старые повторы «Друзей». Мэттью прижимается к Альфреду, тот рассеянно поигрывает с их переплетёнными пальцами. Ладони Мэттью немного шире, чем его, кожа на них загрубела от многолетних занятий хоккеем. Альфреду они нравятся.  
  
— Меня от вас тошнит, — произносит Артур, закатив глаза.  
  
— Не завидуй, — отвечает Альфред. Артур замолкает, и Мэттью тут же толкает его локтем под рёбра.  
  
«А, чёрт», — думает Альфред, настороженно наблюдая, как Артур откидывает голову и делает глоток пива. Артур ставит его на пол, шуршит бумажными пакетами от выпечки и хмурится, когда вытаскивает из-под них макаруны. В упаковке их шесть — все нежно-розовые, с кремовой начинкой, хрупкие и симпатичные, и Альфред надеется, очень надеется, что Артур не станет бить по ним со всей силы или делать что-нибудь столь же мелодраматичное.  
  
Но Артур лишь открывает их, берёт макарун и молча откусывает. Он кладёт упаковку на стол и задумчиво жуёт. Мэттью и Альфред пододвигают её себе, берут по две штуки, оставляя Артуру последний.  
  
Он склоняет голову.  
  
— В прошлый раз были лучше, — бормочет он заплетающимся от алкоголя языком.  
  
Мэттью немного грустно улыбается.  
  
— Да, — говорит он, — лучше.  
  
И по неведомой ему причине Альфред вдруг вспоминает лето, проведённое в Лондоне. Прошедшие годы почти стёрли из памяти дожди и тоскливость, но пощадили мальчика с ярко-зелёными глазами, который был с ним тогда, размахивал игрушечной волшебной палочкой и кричал «Экспекто Патронум!», чтобы прогнать плачущих ангелов обратно в тёмную ночь.  
  
— Так как же выглядит твой Патронус? — шёпотом спрашивал у него Альфред, вцепившись в рукав его пижамы.  
  
— Это единорог, поэтому с тобой всё будет хорошо, — отвечал Артур со всей серьёзностью, и Альфред верил ему всем своим детским сердцем.  
  
Вспоминаются улыбка на его лице и тепло, окутавшее Альфреда с макушки до пят. Глядя на бледного усталого Артура, он решает, что настало время отплатить услугой за услугу.  
  
 _xlv.  
_  
В течение следующих полутора суток Альфред и Франсис обмениваются несколькими личными сообщениями.  
  
  
  
 _xlvi.  
_  
Сегодняшний вторник можно назвать совершенно обычным.  
  
За окном поразительно сыро, и все трое по разным причинам сидят дома: Альфред решил пропустить пару, у Артура её отменили, а у Мэттью по вторникам после обеда занятий не бывает. Они сидят в гостиной — над головами гудит кондиционер, на коленях раскрыты тетради, а по телевизору повторяют «Я люблю Люси», и иногда они отвлекаются от суровых студенческих будней, переключая внимание на сериал.  
  
Артур слушает музыку — в левом ухе виднеется наушник. Иногда он хрипло пропевает строчку-другую, и на фоне мерного гудения техники его голос кажется слишком резким. Альфреду и Мэттью нравится ему подпевать, и, если они знают песню, как это обычно и бывает, их нестройный хор разносится по залитой солнцем квартире.  
  
Артур рассеянно напевает «Lights will guide you home…», постукивая в ритм зелёным маркером по колену. Мэттью тоже мурлычет себе под нос, но Альфреда отвлекает звук открывающейся входной двери (петли поскрипывают каждый раз) и приближающихся шагов. Он уже почти поворачивается к Мэттью, чтобы попросить того взять свою клюшку и посмотреть, кто же там, когда раздаётся голос.  
  
— Эй, вы дома?  
  
«Тот самый голос», — осознаёт Альфред.  
  
Альфред больше почувствовал, чем увидел, как Артур рядом с ним напрягся, как натянутая струна, как его плечи дёрнулись на резком вдохе. Альфред наблюдает за Артуром, когда Франсис наконец оказывается в поле зрения. Выражение его лица каким-то неописуемо забавным образом меняется. Альфред поворачивается и приветливо улыбается Франсису, но всё зря: тот смотрит только на Артура.  
  
— Ты, — шипит Артур, делая хмурое лицо, которое он, казалось, приберегал специально для Франсиса.  
  
— Да, — тихо говорит Франсис, — я.  
  
 _xlvii.  
_  
— Мы с Альфредом как раз собирались уходить, — моментально говорит Мэттью, тут же вскакивая с дивана, задержавшись, только чтобы подхватить тетрадь. — Рад был увидеться, Франсис.  
  
— Я тоже, — говорит Франсис, быстро обнимая его. Мэттью тянет Альфреда за локоть и ведёт к входной двери. Альфред слишком ошарашен, чтобы сопротивляться.  
  
— А почему мы уходим? — растерянно спрашивает он.  
  
— Я не верю, что ты настолько непроходимый, — всё, что Мэттью говорит, усаживаясь на лестничной клетке поудобнее и наклоняясь, чтобы слышать лучше. Дверь они оставили открытой.  
  
— Нет, конечно. Просто ты сорвался с места, — оправдывается он, — и потащил меня за собой. Весь такой властный и доминирующий. Меня это заводит, кстати.  
  
Мэттью краснеет. Альфред любит, когда он смущается, приобнимает его за талию и притягивает к себе. Мэттью ни с того ни с сего прижимает палец к его губам и качает головой.  
  
Из квартиры доносится голос Артура — напуганный, злой и оправдывающийся одновременно.  
  
— Ты не можешь просто… Нет. Ты не можешь просто вернуться и просить начать всё с чистого листа, скотина. Ты ушёл. А я был тут и просто… просто...  
  
— Скучал? — спрашивает Франсис, словно поддразнивая.  
  
— Пошёл ты, — выплёвывает Артур.  
  
— Я тоже скучал, — признаётся Франсис, возможно, осознав, что, если что-то и случится, то первый шаг должен сделать именно он. Артур может быть смехотворно упрям — это для него нормально, думает Альфред.  
  
— В первый раз ты ушел. Когда сказал, что между нами все кончено, я думал, ты вернёшься. До этого ты всегда так делал. Я ждал. Ждал. А ты не вернулся, а потом...  
  
— А потом въехали Альфред и Мэттью, — значительно спокойнее продолжает Артур, медленно, обдумывая каждое слово.  
  
— Да, — говорит Франсис, — если бы не они, вряд ли мы с тобой хоть слово друг другу сказали.  
  
Артур вздыхает.  
  
— Наверное, ты прав.  
  
Франсис тяжело вздыхает в ответ, измождённо и немного безнадёжно.  
  
— Так чего ты от меня хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы я остался? Чтобы ушёл?  
  
— Нет, — вырывается у Артура, — я… нет.  
  
Воцаряется тишина, и Альфред нетерпеливо ерзает в ожидании продолжения, поудобнее устраивая локти на бёдрах.  
  
— Ведь это ты стал хлопать дверьми, — говорит Франсис.  
  
— Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты пытался меня остановить, — огрызается Артур.  
  
— Зачем, Артур, — Альфред слышит в его голосе усмешку. — Ты хотел, чтобы я побежал за тобой? Гнался, будто мы в фильме? Боюсь, я этого не знал. Я думал, что ты скорее хотел бы, чтобы я зачах в одиночестве и хандре, безумно желая быть рядом с тобой.  
  
— Заткнись, — без особого запала ворчит Артур. А потом говорит: — Ведь ты по мне не убивался?  
  
Вздох. Альфред почти видит полуулыбку Франсиса и дёрнувшиеся уголки его губ.  
  
— Сильнее, чем ты заслуживаешь.  
  
Какое-то время Артур молчит. Когда он заговаривает, Альфред слышит последнее, что ожидал от него услышать, но, честно говоря, Альфред всегда рад сюрпризам.  
  
— Я тоже скучал, — тихо признаётся он. — Сильнее, чем заслуживаешь ты, сволочь.  
  
— Артур Кёркленд, мальчик, который ждал, — говорит Франсис, и, о, сколько же любви в его голосе. Неужели они всегда были такими? И как Альфред этого не замечал?  
  
— Франсис Бонфуа, мальчик, который был невероятно глуп, и… — фраза обрывается на полуслове, и на долгое время воцаряется молчание.  
  
Первым встаёт Мэттью. Он плотно закрывает дверь и протягивает колеблющемуся Альфреду руку.  
  
— Думаешь, с ними все будет хорошо? — спрашивает Мэттью, когда они идут по коридору в квартиру напротив.  
  
Альфред думает об Артуре До и Артуре После. Думает о надежде в его глазах, появившейся, когда он увидел Франсиса — слабой, но её ни с чем не спутаешь. Думает о том, как они оба ждали, ждали, ждали, и говорит:  
  
— Да, думаю, с ними всё будет в порядке.  
  
 _xlviii.  
_  
  
  
Но, если не считать хмурого взгляда и слабого тычка, когда Артур приходит домой, он не кажется разозлённым. Вообще, после ужина Альфред застаёт их с Франсисом сидящими в обнимку на диване. На мгновение он улыбается, а потом ему становится буквально тошно от увиденного, и он быстро пересекает холл, чтобы спрятаться у Мэттью.  
  
 _xlix.  
_  
Осенью Франсис возвращается насовсем: его взяли в магистратуру. Артур и Альфред все ещё живут вместе, как и Франсис с Мэттью. Не считая смены четырёх кроватей на две, всё осталось тем же, что и прежде, и они четверо снова вливаются в простую и понятную рутину.  
  
Бывают отличные деньки: Альфред вылезает из кровати лишь на десять минут позже последнего звонка будильника, быстро принимает душ и одевается. Артур на кухне заваривает чай и делает тосты, которые теперь подгорают очень редко. Альфред всегда съедает две штуки, предварительно намазав их маслом и джемом («Скотина тупая, это был мой завтрак!» — не слишком искренне, больше по привычке, возмущается Артур и делает себе ещё), потом волочится в соседнюю квартиру, чтобы стянуть у Франсиса и Мэттью кофе — они уже привыкли оставлять ему кружку около кофеварки («Помой потом!» — напоминает ему Мэттью, и иногда Альфред так и делает).  
  
Бывают и плохие дни: Артур и Франсис грызутся — бросаются словами, раня так глубоко, как только могут, и отступают, не успевая перевязать раны. Изредка Альфред и Мэттью тоже ругаются, но их ссоры не такие бурные — у них нет такой обширной практики, как у Артура и Франсиса. Альфред весь день сидит мрачный и угрюмый, его обычно весёлое лицо нахмурено.  
  
Но потом снова наступают хорошие дни: Мэттью показывает Альфреду, как на самом деле надо готовить пути́н, а Альфред не слушает его, постоянно отвлекаясь на уголок его губ, испачканный соусом (честно говоря, он сам ест так же неаккуратно). Перегнувшись через стол, слизывает этот соус, просто потому что теперь ему можно, и отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на то, как потрясающе Мэттью улыбается. Франсис и Артур не забывают закрыться — долбаные ханжи! — и Альфред тихо смеётся тому, что теперь им и в самом деле нужно запираться, и как много — больше, чем что-либо — это значит.  
  
Но самые лучшие дни — это те дни, когда Мэттью отпускают с английского пораньше и он бежит в «Макдоналдс», чтобы провести с Альфредом его получасовой обеденный перерыв; они сидят друг напротив друга в подсобке, и колено Мэттью меж коленок Альфреда, и так им тепло, уютно и правильно. Дни, когда они вместе возвращаются с занятий, и Альфред прячет руку в кармане Мэттью, просто потому что ему можно. Дни, когда Артур, разозлённый и взволнованный, кричит из-за чего-то, а Франсис приобнимает его, и злость как рукой снимает.  
  
Бывает и такое: Франсис делает макаруны, и Артур держит их, как сокровище, а Альфред и Мэттью пытаются стянуть парочку у них из-под носа.  
  
В конце концов, они лишь глупые беспечные мальчишки с редкими проблесками смекалки, но они вместе, они счастливы и окружены любовью. «Теперь», — думает Альфред, лежа на кровати и обнимая Мэттью, — «всё так, как надо».  
  
С другой стороны, ему всегда нравились истории со счастливым концом.  
  
Он улыбается Мэттью в плечо и засыпает.  
  
And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts  
But it’s nice today  
Oh, the wait was worth it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it» — «Ведь если я тебе нужна, надень кольцо сюда», цитата из песни Бейонсе «Single Ladies»  
> **«И мы пачкаем и рвем на себе одежду, Но нам так хорошо сейчас. Оно того стоило», цитата из песни Джейсона Мраза «A Beautiful Mess»


End file.
